¡Jodido corazón!
by Amai Star of Darkness
Summary: "—¡¿Por qué no pude enamorarme de Pacífica, Candy, o Grenda! ¡De lo que sea! ¡Wendy otra vez, o el maldito poste de la esquina! —se lamentó el castaño. Mabel, por su parte tan sólo intentaba no reír. —¡Maldita sea! ¡Jodido corazón! —gruñó con molestia. —Y maldito amor. —añadió con diversión la chica Pines." [Slash] ¡One-shot! ¡Billdip! /OoC/AU/¿Cliché?/


**¡Jodido corazón!**

 **Disclaimer:** Gravity Falls y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

 **Advertencia:** Slash. Relación homosexual, por muy leve que sea en esta ocasión. Posible Falta de lógica. Incoherencias. OoC (Out of Character/ Fuera del personaje). AU (Alternative Universe/ Universo Alterno). Y seguramente muchas otras cosas que olvidé mencionar. Si no te gustan este tipo de fic, márchate. Yo ya avise.~

 **Aclaracones:** Los diálogos en negrita y cursiva son llamadas telefónicas.

* * *

—Dipper. —llamó Mabel, observando extrañada pero con diversión a su hermano menor – por cinco minutos – caminar de un lado a otro en su cuarto.

El susodicho se detuvo por unos instantes, fijando su mirada castaña sobre su gemela, mirándola interrogante.

—¿Qué? —cuestionó.

—Si sigues así, harás un hoyo en el piso de la habitación. —apuntó la alegre chica, con cierta burla.

Dipper chasqueó la lengua, apretó los labios e ignorando a su hermana volvió a caminar por la habitación, frunciendo el ceño y susurrando cosas inentendibles pero, aquel carmín que lentamente se iba apoderando de las mejillas del quinceañero le dieron una idea a la muchacha sobre qué murmuraba su hermano. Tentando su suerte, y tratando de disfrutar del _mal de amores_ de su gemelo, Mabel formó una sonrisita maliciosa que, si hubiese prestado atención, causaría escalofríos al menor de los Pines.

—¿Otra vez tuviste un sueño húmedo con tu _demonio_ personal, Dip-Dop? —preguntó, divertida mientras veía como el de la gorra con un pino azul se congelaba de golpe en su lugar, con el sonrojo desde su cuello hasta la raíz del cabello.

Tal vez, y sólo tal vez, pasar tanto tiempo con Paz y el _demonio_ , la estaba afectando, como tanto decía su gemelo.

—¡M…Mabel! —exclamó, indignado, Manson.

La amante de los suéteres sonrió con inocencia. —¿Qué? —interrogó de la misma forma. —Bueno si no tuviste _ese_ sueño, por lo menos acerté con que tiene que ver con él. —dijo con una sonrisa pintada en el rostro.

El adolescente con la Osa Mayor como marca de nacimiento en la frente gruñó, soltó un suspiro y se tiró en su cama – la cual estaba ubicada paralelamente a la de Mabel – con desgana, desacomodando su gorra en el proceso. Al no tener un bolígrafo a mano, con una mueca decepcionada, el castaño agarró su almohada, apretándola contra su pecho con fuerza, volviendo a suspirar.

—Esto parece un asqueroso y maldito cliché. —se quejó de una forma lo suficiente audible para que la mayor lo escuchara.

Mabel – quién en esos momentos llevaba un suéter que decía _"I love Pato"_ – observó con ternura a Dipper, maldiciéndose mentalmente por no tener su celular a mano para sacar alguna fotografía, la cual podría usar perfectamente como soborno con cierta personita rubia. Negando con la cabeza, y dejando sus pensamientos chantajistas de lado, la chica de largos cabellos castaños volvió a concentrar su atención en lo verdaderamente importante en esos instantes.

— _No te desvíes, Mabel. —_ se regaño mentalmente. —Es un cliché, Dipper. —aseguró, al cruzarse de brazos y asentir con la cabeza.

El de la gorra bufó, frunciendo el ceño con malhumor. —Sí, claro. —dijo con sarcasmo. —Como si el chico más popular de la secundaria se fuera a fijar en mí y de la nada dijera "¡Oh, Dipper! ¡Yo también te amo, se mi novio!" —replicó, haciendo una mueca.

—Bueno. —dijo la gemela mayor. —No sería de la nada, Bill sabe que existes, por eso te molesta cada que te ve y además, te apodó _Pine Tree_ por esa gorra que tanto usas, lo que significa que te presta bastante atención. —apuntó con una sonrisa de superioridad.

—No significa la gran cosa, el que me haya puesto un sobrenombre por usar mi gorra no es nada. —comentó. —A ti te dice _Shooting Star_ , y es por usar tanto ese suéter que tienes. —le recordó. —Cipher es de fijarse en ese tipo de cosas. —dijo con cierta amargura.

—Bill. —corrigió la adolescente. —Y si lo intentas de seguro lo conquistas, te lo vengo diciendo desde hace mucho, _Dip-Dip_. —se quejó.

Con Pato, su cerdo mascota, durmiendo cómodamente sobre su regazo, y aún cruzada de brazos, Mabel infló sus mejillas en un adorable puchero al tiempo que el castaño le miraba antes de esconder su rostro con la almohada. Por un lado la situación, la situación comenzaba a molestarle al notar que su hermano no daría el primer paso por el simple hecho de ser terco, demasiado tímido, y también torpe cuando se traba de amor, pero por otro lado se le hacía divertido porque ella sabía un secreto que, si le dijera contara a Dipper, se alegraría pero no le creería.

Y aunque quería golpear a su mellizo, _Shooting Star,_ sonrió alegremente.

Por su parte, Dipper pensaba detenidamente lo dicho por Mabel, tal vez debería hacerle caso a los consejos que su hermana le daba, pero luego de pensarlo por una segunda vez negó con la cabeza, soltando un suspiro, conociendo a aquel demonio que resultaba ser Bill Cipher, lo más seguro era que el muy idiota se burlara de él, no le creyera o se aprovechara, y ciertamente, él quería mantener su orgullo, su corazón en buen estado y lo que sea que también estuviera en peligro por culpa del mayor.

¡Argh, malditos sentimientos!

—¡¿Por qué no pude enamorarme de Pacífica, Candy, o Grenda?! ¡De lo que sea! ¡Wendy otra vez, o el maldito poste de la esquina! —se lamentaba el castaño. Mabel, por su parte tan sólo intentaba no reír. —¡Maldita sea! ¡Jodido corazón! —gruñó con molestia.

—Y maldito amor. —añadió con diversión la chica Pines.

Dejando su gorra sobre la mesita de noche al lado de su cama, el quinceañero se volvió a acomodar en su cama, aun abrazando su almohada y sonriéndole a su melliza, dándole la razón silenciosamente. Luego de unos minutos en silencio, con una sonrisa nerviosa, la joven rompió el cómodo silencio que se había formado.

—Pero…tal vez, si me dejaras…—intentó aunque se detuvo en cuanto su mellizo fijó su mirada castaña sobre ella, con el ceño fruncido.

—Ni siquiera lo pienses, Mabel. —cortó Manson con seriedad.

 _Resignada_ , la nombrada soltó un suspiro y con suavidad quitó a Pato de su regazo, acomodándolo en su cama sin deportarlo, para después caminar en dirección de la puerta de la habitación que compartía con el castaño.

—De acuerdo. —dijo haciendo un mohín para luego sonreír. —¡Pero recuerda lo que dice Bill! La realidad es una ilusión, el universo es un holograma, compra oro, ¡Adiós! —y desapareció escaleras abajo, con celular en mano.

Dipper solamente parpadeó, mirando extrañado por donde se había ido su melliza.

—¿Qué diablos…?—dijo confundido.

Al mismo tiempo, sintiéndose momentáneamente segura – ya que seguramente Dipper se había quedado confundido en su habitación – Mabel marcó el numero ese que se sabía de memoria, y mientras esperaba a que le contestaran se recostó en el poste que estaba en la esquina de su casa.

— _ **¡Bill!**_ —exclamó, posiblemente dejando sordo al chico de extraños ojos ambarinos al otro lado de la línea. _**—¡Ya es hora! ¡Debemos empezar con el plan para que te conviertas en mi cuñado!**_ —avisó alegremente, dando saltitos en su lugar.

— _ **¡Genial, Shooting Star!**_ —dijo el rubio. _**—Pero, ¿Y si no funciona?**_ —cuestionó.

La chica de los suéteres hizo un ruidito, ofendida.

— _ **¡Soy cupido, Bill! ¡Claro que funcionara!**_ —replicó, frunciendo el ceño. _**—Y en todo caso, si no funciona, tomaremos medidas extremas.**_ —dijo alegremente.

Sinceramente, el adolescente de diecisiete años sintió como un escalofrío lo recorría de la cabeza a los pies.

— _ **¿Cómo cuáles?**_ —inquirió con curiosidad.

— _ **Oh, bueno, tú sabes.**_ —canturreó. _**—¡El método del armario nunca falla!**_ —y soltó una risita.

Al fin de cuentas ella se encargaría como fuera de unir a su mejor amigo y a su hermano menor, porque el amor que se tenían se notaba a kilómetros, ¡Y le importaba poco si el corazón de Dipper se jodía más aún! Porque se encargaría que fuera de pura felicidad – además, ya había amenazado a Bill si sucedía lo contrario – ¡Porque ella, Mabel Pines, era cupido! Y a su parecer, la única razón por la que aquel amor era maldito era porque el par de idiotas aún no se había confesado mutuamente, por eso, por ser un par de idiotas.

Pero volviendo a lo importante, el corazón de Dipper se jodería aún más, y de eso ella se estaba encargando.

* * *

 _ ***Por si alguien aún no lo sabe: Manson es el verdadero nombre de Dipper.**_

 _ **¡Hey, hey, hey! Yo aquí, en un nuevo Fandom y con mi OTP, por lo tanto, si esto salió del asquito ¡Tengan compasión con los tomatazos! Y si me preguntan qué diablos escribí, pues solamente lo que se me ocurrió a la madrugada mientras esperaba que mis padres regresen del festival anual que se hace en mi ciudad. ¿Cómo que me salió una Mabel algito no tan Mabel o me parece a mí? ¡Como sea! Espero les haya gustado :3**_

 **Lo de siempre, perdonen cualquier error. Gracias por los reviews y demás :')**

 **¡Ya saben comentarios, consejos, criticas y demás [MIENTRAS SEAN DE BUENA MANERA] Bienvenidos sean!~**

 **¡Hasta luego!~**


End file.
